


Plus one

by snowbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Is a cutie, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaek/pseuds/snowbaek
Summary: After Saejin got dumped by her date for the day and wouldn't be let in to her cousins wedding, Baekhyun is nice enough to save her from the security guard.





	Plus one

„No, I swear I have an invitation!”  
The security guard looked at me with a disbelieving look and I groaned. This day couldn´t have gotten any worse. First of all my alarm clock didn´t go off so I had to get ready in one and a half hours which wouldn´t have been a problem on a normal day but today was the wedding of my cousin who I haven´t seen in almost two years. Then after I didn´t got picked up in time by my date for the day, I found out that this asshole dumped me and I had to call a taxi to still be on time only to not be allowed to enter the location because this security guard doesn´t believe me that I have an invitation which I gave my ex-plus one in order to not forget it at home who is now not here.

“Just check the list again. My name is Kim Saejin and I`m the brides cousin. Kim Saejin.” The guard looked really annoyed now but I just had to get to this wedding, not after everything that could go wrong went wrong. I felt my eyes tearing up.  
“Why do they even have security guards?” I wondered while scrunching my nose. I tried to look into the room to find someone who knows me to convince the guard to let me in, but he blocked the door with his body. Sighing the guard leaned a little closer to me and answered: “Here is a celebrity guest.” I rolled my eyes.  
“ Oh wow, how big of a celebrity can this guest be so that they have to order a guard.” The guard sighed again. I crossed my arms and began to tip my foot on the floor. “Look, I´m not a crazy fangirl to whoever this celebrity guest is, my plus one has my invitation who is not here now, my cousins getting married and I´ll miss it. Can you please let me in or find someone I know? Please?” 

Finally giving in the guard shifted to the side so that I could see into the room. I tip toed and tried to find a familiar face. The guard tipped an old woman on the shoulder and asked her:  
“Sorry to bother you but do you know this young lady?” The woman looked at me up and down while I tried to do my most convincing smile but she just shook her head, not a surprise since I didn´t know her either. The guard thanked her and she began the go away and I took the chance and shouted:  
“Could you please tell Gyeong Seojun that I`m waiting here? My name is Kim Saejin!” But I wasn´t quite sure if she even heard me. Now I really was near tears, the day was just too frustrating.  
“Please.” I begged. “Just let me wait until my aunt comes or my cousin or my grandparents, they must be here somewhere!” The guard opened his mouth but before he could say something he was interrupted by a man in a pretty expensive looking suit and with a glass of champagne in his hands. My eyes travelled to his face and my mouth just fell open.

“Saejin, there you are! I waited for you for almost half an hour!”, the man said or should I say Byun Baekhyun said, the boy I had a crush on since I was 15 and who´s poster hung on my bedroom wall until I moved out. The guard looked back and forth between us and furrowed his brows.  
“I'm sorry Mr. Byun, I didn´t know that you are familiar with this young lady.” Baekhyun just laughed and answered: “ No problem, you couldn´t have known that she is my plus one.” If my mind hadn´t gone blank already it would have at least now. The only thing I could do is stand there in shock with my mouth still open. I didn´t understand anything. Baekhyun looked at me and easily laughed again, took my elbow and WINKED at me. “Come on Saejin, we don´t want to be too late for the ceremony.” And with that he guided me away from the guard. I stumbled the first step, but after I slapped my face in my head twice, I could focus on taking steps and not on how surreal Baekhyun´s hand felt on my elbow. When we stopped in a free space in the overcrowded room he turned to me and said with a charming smile.  
“I´m sorry for practically attacking you, I just thought you could need a little bit of help. I`m Baekhyun.” After trying to process everything my brain finally understood that maybe now would be the right time to bow and to say something back.  
“I know- I. Thank you. I´m Saejin.” I was proud at myself for getting out two sentences without stuttering.  
“No problem, I mean it´s technically my fault, if I had not been here, there wouldn´t be any security guards.” He laughed and I could not NOT notice how he is even more handsome in real life than on my phone screen. “Oh you´re the celebrity guest! Right, I mean who else?” I wanted to punch myself, why couldn´t my brain work faster today? Without really knowing what to say next, I asked him:  
“How do you happen to be here?” and inside my head I patted my shoulder to congratulate myself.  
“I´m an old friend of the broom. How about you?” He looked at me curiously and lifted the corners of his mouth.  
“I´m a cousin of the bride.” He looked a tiny bit relieved. “Good, so I didn´t just let a stranger in.” I had to laugh. “Don´t worry, at least a quarter of the people here should know me, I guess I just have bad luck today.”  
“Well you know more people here than me, I don´t think that beside the groom and his parents anybody would recognize me. Oh and the security guard” I coughed and looked around the room where curious faces where glancing at us now and then.  
“That doesn´t count, they don´t know me personally.”, he whined and looked a little bit uncomfortable. I took my mood together and answered:  
“Well good thing you now have a plus one.” Baekhyun gives me a surprised look but the grins.

“Wanna grab a drink?”


End file.
